


Save Him From Himself

by TheSinner



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Creator is Luke, Delirious is a robot, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Nothing dirty happens between Luke and Deli, Possessive Behavior, Robot with human emotions, Romance, Something will happen with Deli and Evan though in later chapters, Will add tags later on with chapters, somewhat dark Evan Fong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner/pseuds/TheSinner
Summary: Jonathon was created by Luke Patterson, it was a fun journey for Luke but when Jonathan had lashed out towards him. He decided that he should take different types of measures for the robot to become more human. He offered his other friends to come over and meet him, that's when they met.Jonathan is drowning in self-hate and his once innocent thoughts turning sinister against him.Evan was another scientist who found the other interesting, he relished in the others growing thought process and even encouraged it. As time goes by, he realizes that he had fallen in love with the robot but is it too late? Has Jonathan fallen too far? Will Luke destroy his only creation?





	1. The Starting

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter but the other ones will be longer!
> 
> This is not Beta'd so expect a few mistakes but it would help if you pointed them out! This fanfic came out of nowhere so I'm sorry if it seems rushed or even slow paced with this chapter and the others.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

_"He's broken. I'll just have to turn him off and make changes to his brain. Jonathan will be destroyed and a new smart robotic will be made._ _" A voice was heard from the darkness and suddenly hands reached out towards him, pulling him into the darkness ahead. He tried to struggle and pull away but he was weak, he couldn't do much but watch as the darkness came closer and closer. "No... I'll be better! I can learn!"_

  
_-_

A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled onto his side and he lifted his head slightly to look at the window and noticed sunlight peeking through the barely parted blinds. "Finally morning?" He murmured softly and forced himself to get up, he lifted his hand up and placed it on his neck, gently running his fingers over the device connected to it. "Jonathan? You up?" He heard soft knocks against his door and he glanced to his side and smiled slightly, his creator had finally come to get him off the machine that kept him alive.

"I'm up." The door creaked open slowly before a head popped in. Jonathan looked at his creator's face and smiled slightly. "I'll take you off the battery now so excuse my intrusion." Luke pushed open the door and strode inside and comfortably plopped himself down beside the other. He reached out and untwisted the device from Jonathan's neck and placed it down on his bed. "So tell me how you're feeling?" Luke looked at Jonathan and examined his face. He was proud of how he shaped the others features, he had a strong jawline and long dark eyelashes, it complimented his brown eyes. He had full lips and his hair was cut short but when he had first awakened him the other had shoulder length hair, the robot didn't seem to like the look to Luke's surprise so he had cut it shorter for the other.

"I feel..." Jonathan hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Tired, as if I want to continue on sleeping. It's a weird feeling and as if... No, that's all." He had searched up on his thoughts on the internet and deemed them immoral, Luke wouldn't like the thought of him wishing to break things and how it would feel to squeeze the life out of someone. Luke stared at Jonathan, as if he was contemplating something and as if he knew something that Jonathan hadn't before sighing and getting up. "Alright. You should get up and do something while I continue on working." Luke grabbed the long tube that he set down on Jonathan's bed and placed it on the nightstand before he left the room quietly and shut the door behind him.

The room felt colder when the other had left him alone, he raised his hand and placed it down on his chest over the fake beating heart and bit down on his lip. He instantly knew what this feeling was and cursed before getting up and getting ready for the day. Once he was done getting dressed and looked at himself in the mirror, he left and went straight to the back door. The cool air against his skin and the chirping of the birds always seemed to calm him and his thoughts down. As soon as he stepped out onto the porch, he spotted a rabbit run across the yard and behind the trees. "Ah...!" His eyes widened and he grinned. It was his first time seeing a rabbit in person, he had only seen images and videos on the internet. Jonathan ran after the rabbit. Every time he was close to the rabbit and it seemed to run faster away from him and even use the very things out in the yard as obstacles to slow him. "Wait!" He didn't want to give up but after many failed attempts at capturing it, he fell to the ground and sighed. "I just want to pet you." He growled out, his fists clenched. The rabbit continued to run about as if it didn't need to bother with his presence but the wrong move it made was turning it's back on Jonathon. He had gotten up quickly and moved swiftly and quietly as he ran towards the rabbit before capturing it in his fists. "Gotcha!" He started to laugh and fell back down on his butt before looking down at the struggling animal now in his hands.

His eyes narrowed when it tried to bite into his hand, he tightened his grip around the rabbit's throat and smiled slightly as it jerked in his hand at the sudden loss of air. "What is it? Can't breathe? I'm sorry." He held the rabbit to his chest and ran his fingers across its soft fur and closed his eyes but when the rabbit struggled more, it fueled his anger once again and he slammed it against the ground. "Stop moving! Stop moving!" He continued on slamming the rabbit against the ground until he felt it felt go limp in his hands, only it's feet twitching every few seconds. His smile grew as he gripped the rabbit on each side of its stomach and pulled, the sounds it made as he continued to pull made his heart hammer in his chest but he didn't feel guilt or shame. It was something entirely new to him, it felt intoxicating to him so he continued to pull and rip at the rabbit until it was nothing but bloody fur and a pile of meat. He lifted something off the ground and grabbed the pieces of rabbit and ran towards the trees before dumping it behind the fence. No one would look behind the fence and if so, he was sure the wild animals out there would eat the meat and he could easily blame wild animals on the dead rabbit if Luke asks him about it.

"What a shame... I only wanted to play." He turned back towards the house and ran inside, he made sure not to leave any trail of blood on the doorknobs he touched and once he made it to the washroom he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He turned on the faucets and started to scrub the drying up blood and used soap to take the smell of blood off his hands once he was done, Jonathan went straight to the basement where Luke was working. Luke was always eager to entertain him and teach him new things so he knew the other would be happy with his sudden appearance in his lab. "What are you up to, Luke?" He walked over to his usual chair and sat down, watching the other with curious eyes. "I'm working on a new drive for you, it should help with your learning process. I'm not done yet but it will be in a week or so." Luke didn't lift his gaze up from his work and continued on with adding more small pieces to the hard drive he was making. "The hard drive I'm making will be downloaded into your brain, once I'm down fixing it up and download information on it, I will be able to add it to the other chips I've put into you." Jonathan frowned and leaned back in his chair and looked up at the white ceiling. "What kind of information will you be giving me?" Images of the nightmares that plagued him last night arose. He will not be thrown away, he won't allow it.

Jonathan wanted to live.

"I've created you so you could become the best companion so I will be adding more features on your nursing skills and even the cooking skills I've put into you and communication." Luke stopped what he was doing and turned towards Jonathan. "Is something wrong? You've been acting quite weird lately and if you don't tell me, I will have to look on your memory drive." As Luke spoke his last words, Jonathan tensed and he quickly looked at him. "Have I? I was unaware of that. I have been doing nothing but the regular things I do every day." He didn't want Luke to see what he has done or see how his brainwaves during last night and so he got up and tried to go upstairs but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "If it's regular things than there should be no problem with me checking, Jonathan."

Luke wasn't expecting the sudden turn nor the rough push from the other, he stumbled back but caught himself on his table before he could fall, he looked at Jonathan surprised. The others face was twisted into something he had never seen on the other before. Jonathan's lips quirked up into a sneer, his eyebrows drew together and his eyes narrowed, malice visible in his life-like eyes. "I said I've done everything I do normally so no need to check." He growled out.

Luke watched as Jonathan walked upstairs and once he was out of sight, he let out a sigh and started to tremble. He had felt nothing but hatred radiate from the other, it was unusual and it caused the feeling of pure terror inside of him. If Jonathan was to become something but kind and compassionate, it would be hard to turn him off without having to destroy his personality. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, he let out a shaky breath and reached for the cellphone in his lab coat's pocket. He decided that it would be best for him to ask for his other friends' professional opinion before deciding on what to do with Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to call his friends up and once he's done, he enters Jonathan's room and decides to keep him supervised until they arrive. He doesn't want the other to be alone, he's already failed him once by not giving him enough attention. When the first visitor comes along, it takes a surprising turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it's too rushed for your liking or maybe even too slow but I doubt the last one!

When Jonathan left the basement, he went straight to his bedroom and closed the door behind him quietly. A tear trailed down his cheek and he tried to force them back but the more he tried, the more painful his chest felt and so he allowed himself to cry. Broken sobs were heard throughout his room, it never reached any ears but his own and he found it oddly comforting. He shook his head and let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself before pushing himself off the door and straight to his bed. "You've done a good job, Luke." He murmured and sat down on his bed before laying back. His eyes looked dull, no longer holding any emotion.  "These emotions you put into me could have made me better but it went wrong along the way, I can't be the perfect imitation of a human like you wish me to be but I shall become a monster." He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, the pain sensors in him warmed him and sent a shock through his system. It didn't bother him, the pain almost could have been numb to him.  

Before he could turn away from the door, he heard a knock and the familiar creaking of his door being opened. "Jonathan, you don't need to say anything... I just want you to listen to what I have to say." Jonathan lowered his head, his gaze on the floor. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Luke's eyes, it would hurt too much. "I'm sorry for pushing you too far. Privacy is something that is important to oneself and me saying that I will go through your brain... I had no right to do so. If someone said they were going to look through my brain, I would have reacted the same." Jonathan looked away from the door and tried not to look back at Luke as he spoke. "No, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have reacted like that... I disappointed you, didn't I? I'm a failure..."  

"Stop it, you're not a failure. If I haven't said I would look through your brain, you wouldn't feel like this. I'm sorry, Jonathan." 

Jonathan's eyes widened in shock and he quietly got up from his bed, shaking his head and looked at Luke with tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, I pushed you and..." His bottom lip quivered and he turned his head before Luke could notice but was stopped when a hand was placed on his cheek. A thumb wiped away his tears and suddenly he felt something against his forehead. He looked at Luke and his eyes slightly widened, the other had pressed his forehead against his and he was smiling gently, his eyes closed. "No... It's your right to feel the way you did. I won't push you too far anymore, don't beat yourself up over it." Jonathan felt his heart beat faster when he stared down at Luke's lips and noticed how they were so close to his. He cheeks burned with embarrassment and he pulled back, closing his eyes. "I... It's nothing... I mean it's fine, really." 

"Don't think so lowly of yourself. You're my creation and... You're dear to me." Jonathan looked at Luke's features, trying to determine if he was lying but caught himself blushing when he looked at his lips. The others face was so close to his, if he were to inch his face closer, they could have been kissing. He felt his heart beat faster and he let out a quick apology before pushing Luke away from him. "You're too close..." Like looked at the other surprised than smiled slightly, this seemed to have caught his attention and so he tried to move closer but was stopped when a hand was placed on his face. "Get the idea, fucking pervert." He had forgotten about Jonathan's very colorful vocabulary and tried not to laugh. This reaction was interesting and could offer him more data to work with, it could prove to be worthwhile to do things to get more reactions like that. "Are you embarrassed? No need to be, it's normal." He placed his hand on Jonathan's head and ruffled his short hair.  

Luke loved Jonathan, he was his first success in doing robotics and was happy with the outcome but Jonathan's dangerous outburst scared him and he's never felt that much terror in his life so he had invited his friends over but the only one who wasn't busy was Evan, the others either had important meetings or making a breakthrough with their work, they offered to come when they were finished so he had to keep Jonathan under supervision for a while longer. He didn't dislike giving the other attention but after that, he was wary of being near him. He was glad he didn't give the other the potential to sense how others felt. It could have ended up being bad if he had.  

 **_Evan's POV_ **  

The sudden ring of his phone caused Evan to drop his bowl of cereal when it hit the ground it shattered around him and the milk soaked into his soaks. He let out a sigh before stepping over the mess and walked over to the phone and picked up, he answered in an annoyed voice. "Evan Fong here, who's this?" On the other line all he could he hear were short breathes and a few gasps, his face twisted into a sneer and was about to hang up when he heard a familiar voice. "Evan, I need... your help, please." He tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself, "I thought you were some pervert, you were breathing weirdly and gasping so I had thought you were masturbating while trying to listen to my voice-" Before he could continue on, he was interrupted by the other. "As if, you wish I would but that's not what I'm here for so shut up and listen. Remember that robot I was working on? He terrified me, I never felt the way I did when he gave me that look... Like he wanted to hurt me so I need you, Evan, to come over."  

Evan looked down at his soaked socks and sighed, "I'll be over in about an hour also you owe me a bowl of cereal and you made me break my favorite bowl." The other quickly agreed to give him a bowl of cereal when he came over but told him to not cry about the small things and hung up. "Honestly, he treats me like a kid."  He walked to his bedroom and towards his closet, he searched for a pair of matching socks and then changed his clothing into something between casual and professional. He wore a white dress shirt and black jeans, he kept the first two buttons unbuttoned and left his bedroom. He eyed the mess on the ground then shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to clean it up. He felt lazy and just going to Luke's place was burning his energy already. "On my day off too, how irritating... Oh well!" He smiled and grabbed his keys and a random coat before leaving his house, he double checked that he locked his door and went off.  

He had to make a few stops before going to Luke's place, he wanted to make a good impression on the little robot his friend had made.  

 **_Back at Luke's place_ **  

Jonathan's face was still red when Luke had stopped trying to get closer to him, he made the other sit on the chair in the corner that was near a large window. "So, someone is coming over? Why?" He stared at Luke before turning his attention towards the greenery outside of his window and tried not to show his disinterest on the subject. "It's one of my friends, we occasionally work on projects together. I couldn't concentrate on my work and he also wanted to see you... For a long time but I also told him another time." It was a clear lie but Luke wouldn't tell Jonathan that. He didn't need the other to know what was really going on, it would make him angry again and he wasn't sure what the other would do. It was most likely his fault since he had shown the other horror movies, he did tell the other how it was fictional and those violent acts were not okay to do. He blamed himself for the outburst now that he thought about it.  "You work together? I see..." Jonathan was somewhat disappointed in that, the friend Luke spoke of would only see him as some robot, unlike Luke. He would be criticized, just the thought of that made him feel uneasy and scared.  

"Do you not want to meet new people? It's good to make acquaintances and you need to brush up on your communication skills. I want to take you out and to show you the world." Luke looked at Jonathan. "Communication and knowing how to get in a conversation is key." He smiled at the other before getting up from the chair.  

"Let us sit in the living room... We can watch your favorite movie, Friday the 13th!" He knew it was wrong to show him these movies but Jonathan loved it so much, he would always see him watching the movies whenever he came upstairs. If he suddenly told him that he wasn't allowed to watch those movies, Jonathan would connect it to the incident from earlier. "Really?" Jonathan spoke enthusiastically, he quickly got up and walked over to Luke. He grabbed his hand and started to walk out of his room and to the living room, a grin plastered on his face.  Luke followed after him but his eyes were not looking forward, he was staring at their intertwined fingers. Jonathan's hand was warm, he smiled slightly and felt proud of himself. He made the other so life-like, he had given the other the ability to do many things, even have intercourse. At that thought, he stopped and eyed Jonathan curiously. "Have you masturbated before?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, he was too curious.  

Jonathan quickly turned towards Luke, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. "Why would you even ask that? Of course... not." He mumbled and let go of the others hand and stormed off towards the living room, leaving behind a grinning Luke. "Oh, hoh... With that reaction it seemed he did, most likely was curious about how it felt and such." He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched as Jonathan put the movie on. 

Once the movie was put on, Jonathan sat back on the couch and kept his eyes on the movie but his thoughts were somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about the question that Luke asked him. Why had he asked him such a thing? He could not find the answer and he felt embarrassed. Of course, he had masturbated but only because his research on the internet told him it was normal and although it was different for him, it felt good. Once his mind was on the topic, he remembered the feeling of how it felt to wrap his fingers around his fake cock and how it felt when he started to move his hand up and down. He could feel himself get aroused and shook his head, he must focus on the movie and not one these dirty thoughts. He didn't want to get turned on while sitting beside Luke.  

"Your face is red, why?" Luke raised his hand and placed the back of his hand on Jonathan's forehead but he quickly pulled his hand away when the other looked at him. He knew that look all too well, that look when someone was aroused. He coughed and looked back at the movie. Did Jonathan enjoy the movie so much that he got aroused when watching it? He felt awkward now, being so close to the other why they got off to the thought of the movie. "I'll get us something to drink..." He got up and glanced back at Jonathan for a second before walking towards the kitchen. 

Watching the movie was going to be awkward for Luke now, he didn't want to sit near Jonathan at the time so he made an excuse for getting a drink for them just to get away. He sighed and rubbed his face than chuckled. "Or maybe it was because of me?" He shook his head and opened the refrigerator, grabbing two red bulls. "This should do." He closed the refrigerator and walked back to the living room and sat down, handing Jonathan the drink.

**_Evan's POV_ **

Once he was done shopping for gifts and grabbing a coffee from the local coffee shop, he went straight to Luke's house. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel as he started to sing along to the radio. He wasn't excited when he left his house but when he thought about the situation, it could prove to be entertaining for him. He could play with the robot and see how it reacts. 

"Let the game begin." He stared at Luke's house and quickly parked and got out, closing the door then walked up to the front door. "Now it's time to see my new toy." He chuckled and knocked three times and took a step back. "Coming!" was heard before the door was opened and there stood Luke, his friend and work buddy. "Where's the robot?" He smiled. "His name's Jonathan, it's best not to call him robot, Evan." He noticed Luke stare at him before moving out of the way for him to step inside. "We're just watching a movie." He gave the other an amused look and took off his shoes then placed them on the rack beside the door, he walked further inside and looked into the living room. 

"Cute." was all he said before smiling at the other sitting on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> Also for Delirious, I need some opinions. Should he be submissive, allowing Evan to openly fondle him whenever or reject his touch by slapping his hands and cursing him out? He will be blushing while doing so cause the thought of the other touching him like that makes him embarrassed. I was thinking of the last option but I don't know!  
> Also, does me changing the POV's annoy you?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
